Surprises
by Lady Shisou
Summary: There are times when Lucy just wanted to write her story in peace. But Natsu has something up his sleeve. Slight OOC.


"Lucy, let's do something fun!"

The blonde celestial mage groaned, pushing the fire mage away from her for the umpteenth time. "We'll do something fun _after _I finish writing this chapter in my novel," she said sternly.

Natsu crossed his arms, unsatisfied. "It'll take ages for you to finish writing that stupid thing!"

Lucy chose to ignore him, turning her attention back to the blank piece of paper in front of her. It has been almost half an hour and true enough, she had hardly written anything. The celestial mage sighed as she tapped her pen on the table, waiting for an idea to strike.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Lucy, I'm hungry!" There it was again. To be honest, Lucy couldn't figure out why he's still hanging around in her apartment when he was clearly bored out of his mind. Even Happy had flown off towards the guild after a few minutes of being ignored by the blonde. She heard Natsu open the door to her fridge. Silence.

_SLAM! _Lucy bolted upright in her chair, her hand clutching her shirt tightly. She glared at the pink haired man who nearly caused her to get a heart attack. Natsu hummed happily to himself, settling down on Lucy's couch with an armful of random items from her beloved fridge. He was even too happy to notice the irritated vibes she was emanating.

"Whatever then," Lucy muttered. She scribbled down a stray idea that popped up into her mind. She could hear shuffling in the background but it wasn't loud enough to break her concentration and the idea she had in her head was interesting, so it went unheeded.

_Sometimes, she wondered if he felt the same feelings she felt for him. Did his heart make somersaults whenever she passed by? Did he always feel the need to catch her attention? Did he feel slightly jealous when she laughed her beautiful laugh with men he didn't know? _

_Sometimes, she couldn't help but feel he doesn't share the feelings she had towards him. What was it again? Aha. Love. She had loved him the moment he offered a hand to a new life. He was her beginning. She_

Lucy stopped in her writing. She frowned for a bit, placing the pen down and rereading what she had wrote. Unsatisfied, she read it again and again until she can be sure that the fluttery feeling she was feeling is really there in her guts. It made her squirm.

The celestial mage let out a frustrated noise and buried her head in her arms. Why is it so difficult to concentrate these days? All her thoughts seemed to be revolving around…

Natsu.

A light blush crept up her cheeks when she thought of the fire mage. No one knew, but she began to have feelings for him the day he saved her from the Phantom Guild. It also didn't help when Mirajane pointed out that maybe Natsu liked her too. Lucy groaned again as she remembered the embarrassing moment when Natsu told her he actually wanted to see Virgo, not her. Somehow, it made her feel kind of… rejected.

Then there is Lisanna.

Lisanna had totally crushed all hopes Lucy had of Natsu liking her. Who was Lucy to kid around? Lisanna has been an important figure in Natsu's life way before she butted in. It was only fair that the white haired girl get Natsu.

Lucy's thoughts took a different turn and she began to wonder why she fell for Natsu in the first place. _Well, he's strong, loyal, brave, extremely well-built…_

"Okay Lucy, that's enough," she mumbled to herself. Lucy got up from her chair after putting away her stationeries. She glanced at the clock briefly before turning her gaze to the dragon slayer asleep on her couch. Bags of potato chips and cans of coke littered her coffee table and Lucy couldn't help a small smile.

_Trust Natsu to fall asleep waiting for me to finish writing my story. _

What baffled the mage was that he was asleep on her couch, and not her bed, which according to Natsu was heaven's gift to Magnolia. And it was only 8.00 at night. Usually he'd still be up and bouncing, urging her to head over to the guild for a night drink.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy poked his muscled arm experimentally. "I'm done now. We can go do something fun."

Nothing. Natsu was still asleep on her couch. Feeling slightly irritated, she nudged him harder. "Don't you want to do something? It's still early to be sleeping," she huffed. After a while, Lucy decided it was futile. Nothing can wake the fire mage up. She sighed and turned around to head for the kitchen.

"Wait."

Something warm was on Lucy's wrist, preventing her from moving away from the couch. Lucy gasped, startled by it. She saw Natsu smirking at her, mentally cursing the dragon slayer for pretending to be asleep. She opened her mouth to protest, "Let-"

A sudden force sent Lucy tumbling back into a hard, well toned chest and he trapped her in his embrace. "Done with your work?" Natsu asked, smiling down at her. It made Lucy's face heat up and she stuttered, embarrassed by the lack of space between them.

Lucy's head was spinning. She had never been this close to Natsu. It ignited a spark of hope within her. Did he-?

She was too embarrassed. And her heart was beating too loud that she didn't realize Natsu bury his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet smell. "You smell wonderful, Lucy," he muttered, holding her closer. "Like vanilla."

Lucy's face was burning and she knew she probably looked redder than a tomato. The blonde struggled for the right words to say. "T-Thanks."

She couldn't explain it but the feel of his strong arms around her made her feel safe and secure and she relaxed in his embrace. Natsu moved to place his chin on her left shoulder, grinning up at her. It made Lucy chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked, angling her head so she would be able to look at him.

"You are," Natsu replied nonchalantly. "Why do you look so surprised?"

She smacked his arm, making him yelp in pain but instead to releasing, he tightened his hold on her.

"Anyone would be!" Lucy exclaimed, looking away from Natsu. "Half an hour ago I thought you had no interest whatsoever in me!"

Her statement made Natsu scrunch his face up in confusion. "But I thought it was obvious," Natsu said, holding up a hand. "Like the time I saved you, the time I set the tree down the river on a boat so you could watch the cherry blossoms, and oh-" He grinned triumphantly. "The fact that I always slip into your bed."

"I thought you were in love with my bed, not me."

It was at that moment, something hot descended on her lips. Lucy smiled against Natsu's lips and sank into the kiss, savouring the moment. It took them forever before they parted, both slightly breathless.

"Can we try that again?"

Natsu smirked, "As many times as you like."

Neither of them bothered about the time but even if they did, it would only be 8.15 in the evening. The night is still young. There's still plenty of time.

* * *

><p>Happy flew in through the window at midnight, tired from hanging out with Charles, only to be greeted with an unexpected sight. Lucy was sleeping peacefully, a smile on her face with Natsu's arm around her waist. "They liiiiiike each other!" he giggled softly to himself before settling between the two, content to be near the two people he loved.<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! :D I had wanted to write a NaLu story for ages but I just didn't have the time. It's not much but leave a review on your way out! 3<p> 


End file.
